Pour la liberté des autres
by luluchouette14
Summary: Annabeth, Princess warrior of Athens and demigod daughter of Athena, is captured by King Gabe and force to fight for Kronos in the new war against the Titans and the Gods. Annabeth knew she is going to die, but what she did not expect was a young, black-haired man with sea-green eyes to step in for her. Ancient Greece AU, M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 -**

"Where am I?"

It was the first thought that occurred to Annabeth as she slowly awoke. Her body was sore from sleeping on the moist, hard floor. The strong smell of salt was present in the air, and the dark wooden surroundings slightly moved from right to left in a regular pattern.

"It seems I am on a ship, but how did I even get here?" wondered Annabeth, as she touched her skull through the blond mass of hair. As her hand brushed the sore spot, a wave of memories rushed through her brain. "Oh, yeah," the blonde teenager remembered, "I was on my way to Mount Olympus, but my battalion was attacked by barbarians in the service of Kronos... And I must have been captured, but does that means they already know who I am? "

The thought immediately panicked her. "Mother must be furious! Unless she doesn't know yet ..."

Because, you see, Annabeth was no average girl. She was the daughter of King Frederick of Athens, and of the goddess Athena, master in the strategy of war, and godness of wisdom. Due to her demigod blood and relation to one of the main allies of the gods, Annabeth was gifted with amazing fighting skills and an incredible talent for strategy. She also had an extraordinary sense of survival. It made her an outstanding warrior even if she was only 17 years old. But it also made her a more valuable prisoner if the enemies of the gods come to kidnap her.

In ancient Greece, if you were taken as a prisoner of war by your opponent, you could be use as soldier and be forced to fight against your will, and if they'd heard of her reputation, they would put Annabeth on the battle field with no hesitation.

"I need to get out of here the more quickly possible!" Our young heroine told herself while fighting against her bonds only to realize they were made out of Celestial Bronze. "So they know who I am, because otherwise why put a 'simple prisoner of war' in chains made out of such rare metal? "

As the Greek princess finished her thought, the wooden trap above her was opened, letting in bright rays of sun. Her eyes, not prepared to receive such amount of light, automatically closed. Annabeth felt herself being seized by the collar of her armour and pulled upward on the deck. As her eyesight slowly adapted, she started to distinguish the shadowy forms of people in front of her.

"So, slept well, sleeping beauty?" Said a grossly familiar voice that Annabeth could recognized anywhere. It belonged to the King Gabe of Thebes, a disgusting man who used to be ally with her father before betrayed him and joined Kronos. To her eyes, he was the worst kind of person.

"King Gabe" dryly acknowledged Annabeth as her sight completely returned. Her storm grey eyes shot daggers towards the fat and nearly bald man, lazily lying on his golden throne. He was vulgarly dress in ancient Greek robes and wore more jewellery than Aphrodite would (and Annabeth could tell you that Aphrodite LOVES to wear jewellery). To his right and left stood two colossal men which Annabeth guessed were his bodyguards and the sides of the deck were aligned with soldiers in full armours.

In the back was a tall young man who looked her age. Annabeth couldn't help to just contemplate for a second his well out cut body, at the same time muscular but lean and his perfectly sun kissed skin. His short dark hair was in a mess and his fascinating sea green eyes stared intensely at her. Their eyes connected and Annabeth shortly lost herself in his those eyes before she broke the contact to bring back her attention on the corpulent character in front of her.

"Oh, my dear Annabeth, is this how your father taught you how to great an old friend?" pronounced the King with an amused smile on his lips.

"You are no friend of mine or my father. You are just a gross coward who only knows how to hide behind his bodyguards!" Annabeth said aggressively, before splitting at the king's feet.

The action angered King Gabe who stood up. "Don't you dare speak to me this way, you whore! You are my prisoner of war and I can do whatever I want to with you! I own your existence, so behave if you don't want to immediately die!" screamed the fat man.

But his words did not scare Annabeth a bit, who stubbornly answered. "I will never bow to you, traitor." before hitting him in the jaw with her head. King Gabe stumbled a few metres back before looking up. His mouth was full of blood and it seemed that the obstinate warrior had broken a few of his teeth. Gabe put his hand to his jaw before smiling mischievously.

"Bring me the whip!" He ordered. Annabeth's grey eyes widened as one of King Gabe's bodyguard gripped her firmly and pushed her against the boat's mast.

He fiercely shoved her to her knees and aggressively opened the part of Annabeth's amour which protected her back, exposing it. It was only covered by a thin white tunic of Lin. One of Gabe's soldier brought him his whip.

You see, this whip was his favourite by far due to it having its chord made of both iron and Celestial Bronze. To normal humans, they will only feel the grey metal part of the whip while the monsters will only feel the Celestial Bronze, but due to her mixed blood the punishment would be twice as bad. Both the iron and Celestial Bronze would enter her skin and rip her back's muscles. Annabeth had never been whipped, but she knew well enough how it worked to know how it could destructive on someone's body and that it could inflict a lot of pain.

Fear started to invade her, but Annabeth refused to allow herself to show it, or to scream. She shut her eyes and contracted her jaw, waiting for the pain to come. But it never came. As the sound of the whip cut through the air, a loud "Stop" was heard.

Annabeth's eyes sprung open and she quickly turned her head around to see the young man with green sea eyes standing protectively in front her. His left arm was raised above him and the whip was wrapped around it. Scarlet drops of blood slowly fell to the floor. The world seemed to stop as Annabeth once more connected her eyes with his. She could distinguish worry and something else but she didn't know what it was.

She was brought back to reality when King Gabe furiously shouted. "Percy, move out of the way now!"

But the young man simply answered "No". A heavy silence followed on the deck, just the sound of the waves breaking against the hull of the ship could be heard. The teenager which seems to be called Percy broke again the stillness. "King Gabe, let me be in charge of her."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 -**

The corpulent king looked straight into the determinant green eyes of the teenager before said with an annoyed tone: "And why would I do that?"

"I could use her to help me train and teach her to respect authority so she will not bother you any time soon," calmly answered the black hair adolescent.

King Gabe stared suspiciously at the young man before sighing.

"If you wish to burden yourself with this stubborn _thing_ , go ahead! But I don't want to hear anything about her causing trouble before the end of trip or I will make you and her remember it for the rest of your pathetic lives," while pronouncing the last words, he hardly looked at Percy who seemed to understand the underlying warning because the teenager's eyes fearfully widened. "And I expect you made her pay for her affront, do you understand me clearly?"

"Yes, I do," said Percy as King Gabe turned around with his bodyguards to enter what seem to be his private chambers. Just before the door closed, Annabeth heard a few high pitched voices sensually say things like 'oh my dear king' and 'my lovely Gaby, come here!' and Annabeth immediately knew what kind of people were in that room.

The young man turned around to face Annabeth. He kindly but firmly grabbed her arm which must have been bruised by the bodyguard and helped her up. Seeing the bronze chains on her wrists, Percy frowned. "Come on," he said, "we need to get you out of those bonds".

Annabeth, surprised by his words and the gentle tone of his voice, looked at him before her gaze changed to suspicion. He brought her inside the boat and called the slave keeper. The slave keeper was a very tall and large man, covered with tattoos and had a blind eye. His hair was brought back in a low ponytail at the base of his neck.

But the black hair teenager greeted him with a large smile. "Hi Bob! Could you give me the keys which unlock the chains of this young lady here, please?" he asked as he pointed to Annabeth.

Bob gave Percy a weird look before asking "You know that normally slaves and prisoners are not allowed to be out of their chains, right?"

"I know but He doesn't need to know, right?" said Percy with a grin on his face.

Bob sighed "I really hope for your sake that you know what you are doing..." before handing Percy a bronze key. The green eyed teenager then led Annabeth to another part of the boat, which seemed to be opposite of King Gabe's chambers.

After 2 or 3 more turns, Percy stopped in from of a wooden door, inviting Annabeth who suspiciously stared at him before entering.

The inside was pretty small but there were 2 beds attached to the wall on each side of a round window. There were also an ancient cupboard against the wall and some Greek armour was lying on it.

Percy closed the door behind the blonde girl and with the key opened Annabeth's chains. She knew it would be useless to run away- I mean, she was on a ship in the middle of the sea, for gods' sake! So she did the second thing her mother taught her to do in enemy territory, gather the most information possible.

"Who are you?" Annabeth asked, straightforwardly.

Percy immediately shot his head up and was a bit surprised by her direct question. "Well, no doubt you are a daughter of Athena" commented Percy with a tiny laugh; but seeing the dark glare that Annabeth sent him, the young man answered her.

"My name is Percy and I'm the step-son of King Gabe." Annabeth's eyes widen.

"You, you are the step-son of that-that _bastard_!" shouted the young woman while pointing her finger in his direction. Percy looked a bit hurt by her reaction but not actually surprised. He shamefully nodded his head.

"But I didn't know he had a heir." said Annabeth looking confused at Percy. He glanced at the floor as he explained "I'm not his heir. If King Gabe dies, it will mostly be one of his subordinates who will climb on the throne. So even if officially I'm a prince of Thebes, I have no power or authority. I'm actually really surprised that he let me be in charge of you."

Annabeth frowned before asking: "So how come you are a 'prince' then?"

Percy hesitated for a moment before starting to speak again.

"My mother had the misfortune to come across him when we were fleeing and he threatened to kill me if she didn't become his wife. My mother is a really beautiful and brave woman, but I was really young and she didn't want to lose me so she unwillingly accepted to marry him. Since then, Gabe kept me alive but rarely ever let me see my mother. During the few visits I was allowed to give her, my mother always affirmed she was well but I could see in her eyes that she was lying. King Gabe never liked me and I know he's been waiting for an occasion, such as this war, to get rid of me. Getting me killed in a fight is surely a better option for him to avoid suspicion from his people." As he pronounced the last sentences, his hands tightened into a firm grip.

When he finally lifted his eyes, he was met by Annabeth's grey storm eyes and saw compassion in them. He didn't know why he told her those things. Maybe he didn't want her to think he was like his awful step-father, or just because he needed to get them off his chest and tell them to someone. But the way she looked at him with so much kindness made Percy feel a bit better. Annabeth blinked a few times and got herself together before continuing the interrogation.

"So you are going to be sent on the battle fields, right? But how old are you?"

"I just turned 17 a few weeks back." said Percy as he sat on one of the beds. Annabeth mimicked his movement and sat down on the opposite bed, still watching him intensely.

"I'm also 17." murmured Annabeth before continuing, "So when did we leave the coast and where are we going?"

"We left the port yesterday but I guess you must have already been unconscious then. And I think you already know where we are going..."

"So we are heading towards the plains of Haima." said Annabeth, now looking down. The small humming from Percy confirmed her fears.

'The plains of Haima' was the nickname of the plains between the gods' territory and the titans' one. It was about 70 km from mount Olympus, from where the gods controlled their army. It was also the location where the battles between the gods and the titans took place since the war started. The human's kingdoms then had to choose sides and some, such as Thebes, had betrayed the old alliances with the gods to go join Kronos. Most that changed sides were kingdoms ruled by greedy kings who fell for Kronos' temptations of power and treasures without caring of the state they put their kingdom in. To please the titans, they organised huge banquets that ruined their countries and sent as many men they could to the war, leaving the women and children to work on the fields.

The plains of Haima were a synonym for death at this time. The soil had been so often sprayed with the blood of humans and monsters that it had become red scarlet. Millions of soldiers perished there and Annabeth knew well that if she didn't have an escape plan before the end of the travel, she would die.

 **Disclaimer: Most of the characters belong to the fantastic universe of Percy Jackson of Rick Riordan. I don't own anything except maybe the idea of the story and the typing ^^.**

 **Author's note: This is my first story so I can tell you guys I'm really excited about it and so happy to see more than a 100 views in 5 days! All of this is new to me and I wanted to thanks everyone who reads this, so thank you! (Yes I'm talking to you, human being behind the screen.) English isn't my first language so I'm really happy I did it and so don't be too hard on me please!**

 **Special and huge thanks to my best friend 'Httyd4eva' who supported me in writing this story and who took the time to check for all my spelling and grammar mistakes. (Millie, you are awesome!)**

 **Also you are more than welcome to put a review! Even if it's not a huge paragraph, it will be amazing to my eyes.** **J**

 **Lots of warm kisses and hugs and until next time!**

 **Luluchouette14**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 -**

Later that evening Percy silently left the room and left Annabeth alone, who seem to have entered a trace since he'd confirmed their destination. If she felt frighten by the plains of Haima, she surely didn't let it show. He knew she wouldn't try to run away, but he still locked the door as a precaution.

When he came back with 2 big pieces of bread and cheese Annabeth's mind didn't immediately react but, to her great embarrassment, her stomach did. As the blond girl looked up she saw that Percy was trying not to burst out laughing. Annabeth could feel her face becoming redder. She quickly stood up and grabbed the bread from his hand, then went back to sit on her bed, her back facing him. Seeing her stubborn reaction was too much for the young male who fell in his bed laughing out loud. As his laughter died down, he opened his eyes to see the blond princess observing him above her shoulder. When she saw he caught her watching him, she shut her eyelids before turning her head back.

Percy slowly sat on the side of his bed and figured she probably wouldn't turn around anytime soon.

"Okay, look. I didn't want to be rude but the situation was just so funny that I couldn't resist!" Percy tentatively apologised but when he saw he wasn't getting any reaction back from her, he tried again. "I'm really sorry that I offended you, Annabeth."

Annabeth didn't know why, but when the sound of her name left his lips she felt a bubble of warmth form in her chest. She slowly turned around to face him and lock eyes with him. His eyes were like a vast ocean contained in two small pupils, and to her they seemed to be the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen. When she looked into them, she felt free. That was the only word she could find to describe what she felt at that particular moment. Even if she knew she was still locked in an enemy's boat and was basically being sent to her death, her soul felt like she was miles away from there.

"I...I accept your apology." She finally said. Percy looked relived.

Her eyes slid from his eyes to his left arm. She then noticed the sharp marks left by the whip were still there and hadn't been cleaned. Annabeth shot to her feet and, without thinking, grabbed Percy's arm to examine it more closely.

"Percy, you didn't clean it!? But the pain must be horrible!" exclaimed Annabeth before taking the vase of water Percy brought and tearing off a piece of her tunic. She wet it a bit and then softly tapped it against the cuts in the young man's arm.

As she dabbed against his lightly tanned skin she observed that the cuts looked different in areas, as if they were made by 2 different metals. Annabeth told herself to concentrate on the present task, she could think about them later. She finished disinfecting it and wrapped his forearm in the white lin.

"There," she said "It's the best I can do, but don't worry, it will get better in a few days... How did you not notice it wasn't disinfected? Did you not feel the pain or something?" asked Annabeth, looking directly at Percy.

He looked down trying to avoid her curious gaze. "It doesn't really matter, it's clean now."

Annabeth wanted to know more, but having seen how he was trying to avoid answering the question, she dropped it. For now. They silently finished their dinner and prepared to go to bed. Annabeth was still dressed in her battle armour which she'd been wearing when she was captured, and the white tunic she wore under was now a bit ripped, so Percy gave her one of his clothes. The blond girl examined the light blue tunic and decided to change into it.

After they both changed, Percy turned off the oil lamp. He thought that if Annabeth wanted to kill him, she would do it then, but he knew she wouldn't do that. He was her safety line until the end of the trip which, Percy calculated, was still 46 more days at sea before reaching their final destination. The young man's breath slowly became more regular and he started to drift off to sleep, but Annabeth's voice stopped him from finally falling into the arms of Morpheus.

"Why?"

"'Why' what?" answered back Percy as he opened his eyes and meet the stormy grey ones of the young lady.

"Why did you stop him this morning and bring me here? You could have let me be whipped and be sent to stay with the soldiers but you didn't, so why?"

"I honestly don't really know," Percy said, softly "There was just something which forced me to stop him from hurting you, so yeah, I stopped him. I also knew if I didn't take responsibility for you, he would make you pay in an even worse way, and trust me, it would have been far worse than a few cracks of the whip. The men in this boat would have... You know what I mean. That monster would have completely destroyed your spirit. I already saw him doing it and I'm sure he wouldn't hesitate to do it again. You are dangerous to him because you're way too strong mentally so he considers you as a danger to his complete power over his soldiers and slaves. So if you do stay low profile with me during the whole journey, you should be fine." Percy finally finished.

Annabeth's eyes seemed to see right through him, looking for any kind of lie in his speech. When she didn't, she sighed and just said "Thank you."

Percy smiled kindly at her before drifting back to sleep, but the blond girl didn't follow him. Annabeth's mind was racing through all of the day's events. There was something different about that guy, but Annabeth couldn't place a word on it. Even if they were officially 'enemies', he still treated her nicely. Then she remembered that now they were both on the same boat, going to fight, not on a side they chose, but on one they're forced to fight under and they would both die in a few weeks on the plains of Haima. So Annabeth decided that becoming his friend (if they weren't already) would probably be the smartest move she could make at the moment.

2


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 -**

The weeks slowly passed on the ship of King Gabe. Annabeth and Percy quickly fell in a simple routine; morning, practice fighting between the two of them and the afternoon, they spent most of their time alone on the deck or in Percy's room chatting about random things, trying to forget that death waited for them at the end of the journey.

The two teenagers quickly learnt a lot about each other. As for example Percy's favorite drink after wine (It was the Greek main drink at this period of time, but there was way less alcohol in it) was blueberry juice that his mother used to make him and Annabeth favorite hobby was reading. Percy thought it was a waste of time but Annabeth tried to prove him than reading was really important but for the moment, all her tries have been unsuccessful.

She also learnt that Percy could really care free and sometimes took stupid risks for nothing. You added that to his lack of knowledge on the new scientific discoveries and it earned him the nickname 'seaweed brain' from Annabeth. To pay her back, Percy gave her nicknames as Wise girl or Owl head (And he did have a little preference for the first one).

The few times they saw King Gabe, Annabeth followed Percy's advice and try to be discreet as possible each time. She would put her hands in her back so the absence of the bronze chains couldn't be seen and she would position herself behind Percy to try to hide the more possible (even if Percy knew she hated to do that, it was against her natural pride.)

During the training sessions, Percy quickly learnt on his owns depends that Annabeth wasn't an opponent to take lightly. It was her agility and speed competing against his strength and moves. The fighting could keep on going during hours, neither of them wanted to let the other win.

From outside, they looked like they were dancing around each other, fluidly avoiding the opponent strike to riposte immediately and been stopped again. They hit back and forth at such a quick pace that the soldiers who usually came to watch them could barely see the movements. No one ever dare to challenge them because they already knew that will happen if they did. They didn't wish to finish with a member in less.

One day, after an exhausting practice session, Percy let Annabeth rest in the bedroom. As Percy got to the kitchen, he discreetly took some bread, dry sides of beef and some water. On his way back, he bumped into a huge mass of muscles and nearly felt back.

He lifted his eyes and met with small bright black eyes. Percy recognized him to be one of the brutes his step-father hired to keep the slaves from revolting against him. The young man felt sorry for all of those innocent people who suffer everyday due to the common beatings he and his colleges inflict to scare the slaves. Sometimes he wishes he had authority over them to stop them and make them pay for all the pain they did. But he couldn't because he didn't have this kind of authority.

With a violent movement of arm, he grabbed Percy by the collar and pressed him hard against the nearest wall before saying:

"Why did you ask King Gaby if you could keep the princess? I was gonna have fun with her if you didn't came in!" his eyes were full of hunger. "So now don't you think it will be fair if I have my little amusement with her after I destroy your face right? That will be really nice of you, you know?" He gave him a horrible smile, Percy who could smell the strong scent of alcohol coming from his mouth. But Percy didn't flinch or start to beg him to let him go as the mountain of muscle expected him to.

No, the green eyed teenager mind was way too angry to think about being scared. Adrenaline shoot through his whole body and ropes of salt water quickly wrapped around the brute's body and violently sent him flying to the other extremity of the corridor. The man had just touched the floor when the water seized him again and struck him against the wall. Percy could see the terror in the man eyes as he walked up to him.

He wanted him to suffer for what he said. But he couldn't bring himself to kill him in cold blood. 'If I do that,' Percy told himself, 'I will not be any better that this man. And what would Annabeth and Mother think? They will surely both be disappointed and horrified.'

So he calmly told him. "If you dare ever speak, look or even think about her like that, I will kill you, do you understand me?" The terrorised man nodded. "And if you ever speak about what you just saw to anyone, I will also kill you, understood?" the man nodded again and Percy knocked him out.

'He will probably not remember this but I better watch out for him,' thought the black hair teenager as he left the corridor with the food which was miraculously still dry. He discreetly emptied the sea water through the open window by which it entered and went back to his room.

Annabeth had already started to fell asleep when Percy silently entered. He left the food on the cupboard before bending his knees to be at the same level as her face. She seemed so peaceful that it hurt the young man to wake up her. He gently shook her before Annabeth slightly opened her eyes.

"Wakey wakey, Wise Girl, dinner is here." softly murmured Percy.

"Let me sleep a bit more, Seaweed Brain..." muttered the golden-haired woman before shooting her eyelids open when she realized how close Percy's face was to hers. Annabeth accidently hit her forehead with his as she suddenly stood up.

"Ouch," said Percy actually more surprised than hurt, "you could have warned me that you were getting up!" he grumbled as he rubbed his hand on the sore spot.

"Sorry, but you shouldn't have surprised me like that!"

"Well, now that you are up, food is on the cupboard." as he gestured his hand in the direction of the furniture. She took the food before handing him, with a sorry expression, his share. He sent her a side look but Annabeth knew Percy well enough to know she was forgiven.

"So what took you so long?" asked Annabeth, randomly, as they ate their meal.

"I just had some ... delays on the way back," answered the dark-head male, but Annabeth immediately saw he wasn't telling her the whole story.

"Percy, look at me," ordered the blond princess. The sea green eyed teenager slowly met her interrogative gaze and Annabeth knew he couldn't avoid her question now, so demanded, "What happened?"

Percy sighed before he started to speak. "On the way back from the kitchen, one of the brutes my step-father hired to keep the slaves in check bumped in me. He grabbed me by the collar and started to insult you so I defended myself and I kind of knock him out." He saw Annabeth's eyes widen. She looked confused and a bit upset too.

"Annabeth, you're my friend and I couldn't let him say things like that about you! He was pretty drunk any way so he will most likely not remember a thing tomorrow morning anyways."

"Percy, don't do things like that again, you could get yourself killed!" The young man looked with astonishment at the daughter of Athena before his mood fell back and murmured "It's not like we aren't going to die in a few days anyway."

The weather had been good and it had been announced in the afternoon that they would arrive in 5 days max to the military port of the Titans. Percy didn't need the announcement to already know this, but he didn't let it show when the messenger spoke in front of the soldiers earlier.

A dead silence evaded the small room before Annabeth once more spoke. She looked straight in her black-haired friend's eye before saying with a determined tone.

"No Percy, we aren't going to die on the plains of Haima, I promise you. I will come up with a plan or something but I won't let us die meaninglessly on this battle field. I swear it on the Styx."

 **Author's Note: : Hey everybody! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thanks everyone who follows or favorites or even just read this fanfic. Also a big thanks to the ones who leaves review, it's really nice of you** **J** **. So for you to know, I choose to update every 2 weeks of the simple reason that I'm in one of the busiest and most important year of my school life so I got tons of homework and tests, and at the end of this year, I'm going to past really important exams so I don't have much time for writing :'( .And it will also depends on when my best friend finishes to read and correct my chapters and she is also pretty busy but I will do my best to be regular as much as possible ;) .**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-**

3 days later, they finally saw land. A fine brown and green line drew itself on the horizon and Annabeth and Percy knew it wouldn't be long before they set foot on the earth. Shortly after their usual fighting session, one of King Gabe's bodyguards appeared at the cabin door.

"King Gabe would like to see Percy immediately." He ordered in a cold and deep voice. The dark hair and blond teenagers exchanged a worry look.

Then Percy turned around and asked. "Has Annabeth been called too?"

"No, the girl remains lock here."

A wave of relief washed over the young man. 'Good, at least Annabeth isn't in immediate danger' thought Percy. The green-eyed teenager followed the intimidating mountain of muscles to the King's chambers. When the wooden door opened, the strong smell of alcohol mixed with something Percy couldn't recognize was present in the room.

In the middle of the space stood the golden throne in which King Gabe sat. He looked even fatter than the last time Percy saw him. His toga had spots of wine and food on it and his crown was not properly put on. With a drunken voice, he said to Percy:

"So, how was the journey with the little whore?" Percy wanted to run and punch him to death to make him regret that. He hated the way his monster of step father spoke about Annabeth. She didn't deserve to be called that. She was his first real friend.

Even if Percy never told her, Gabe did everything to make his childhood as awful as possible. He had hidden the child's existence the longest possible .Percy had always been the martyr of Gabe. When he was small, his caretaker made him do the most dangerous tasks in the palace. King Gabe enjoyed watching him being hurt. He wouldn't let him socialize with the children of his age either. Each time Percy would complain or try to go see his mother without his permission, he would punish the young boy. Percy had suffered the worst kind of punishments; whipping, being kept in a hole without food for days, never ending beatings from the horrific king whenever he wanted… until the day the populace learnt of his existence.

At that time Percy was ten. It was to him one of the best day of his life. Granted the rank of prince, the boy started to be treated better. He had teachers giving lessons of politics, battle strategy, riding and fighting. Percy quickly discovered he had a natural skill for the sword. On his twelfth birthday, Sally, Percy's mother, gave him the only thing his father had left him before disappearing. It was his sword, _Riptide_. The blade was made of Celestial Bronze and it felt perfectly balanced in his hand. His weapon was his pride possession.

But even if his upgrade in rank gave him a better life, King Gabe still whipped and beat him up from time to time, when he was angry or Percy had shown him his rebellious side. The black-hair teenager had learned over the years to fear his terrible stepfather's whip and try to avoid, as much as possible, confrontations with him. His back had a full history of scars written on it.

Each evening, when Percy and Annabeth changed, he would always wait to be sure she wasn't watching to quickly pull off and on his tunics so she wouldn't have even a small look at his back.

Luckily the rest of his body didn't bear many marks, so the blond princess never got suspicious. Annabeth didn't seem to have as any battle scars on her as him, just a few on her arms and legs which weren't covered by her tunic. She had explained that she got them during her training with her teacher Chiron, who taught her combat and survival. But to his eyes, her skin seemed flawless, with a beautiful cream colour, a bit sun-kissed and appeared so soft…

"Are you gonna answer me, bastard?!" shouted King Gabe, successfully breaking Percy's train of thoughts.

"It was ok, she behaved and she is a really skilled fighter, King Gabe." answered the young man immediately, slightly in shock of being brought back to reality.

"I hope you made her learn her place… right?" All he got for answer was a quick nod.

Percy hoped he wouldn't ask too much about it because it was a total lie. He never hurt Annabeth in anyway and if his step-father ever demanded to see the proof, he would discover the masquerade. And then, he would make both him _and_ Annabeth pay.

Percy wasn't scared to be whipped, his body being so used to the pain given the double metal whip of his step-father that didn't affected him as much as before. No, the dark haired teenager was worried for Annabeth.

From what he learnt of the young woman's past, she grew up peacefully in Athens' palace, learning about the political and mythological world as well as battle strategy and fighting skills. But she had never been tortured or even beaten. Percy would not let her precious skin bee torn and ripped apart, tainted forever. He would not allow it. If she ever got hurt, Percy felt he would never forgive himself. Since he met the blond girl, the green eyed adolescent felt an urge to protect her from any kind of danger, such as the brute he encountered a few days back.

"You might be wondering why I made you come here?" said King Gabe, once again bringing Percy back to the real word. "Well for two reasons; the first one is that you and the princess of Athens will have the 'privilege' to be in the front battalion of our army on the plains of Haima. You will take part of the offensive that will be launched at sunset the day after our arrival." He declared with an evil grin.

'So there it was, me and Annabeth's death sentence,' the raven-haired teenager told himself. His throat tightened at the thought of the blond demigod lying lifeless in a pool of her own blood, her stormy grey eyes cloudy and her face dirtied by the scarlet liquid.

"And secondly, Annabeth will be taken to be used as a servant at the huge feast hed in honour of our great allies, the Titans." Percy breathing stopped. "She is my pride possession, so this is the perfect occasion to show her to all of my dear friends before she pathetically dies on the battle field! Just wait for their reactions when they learn that I captured a demigod, a child of Athena even! And Athena's gonna be so furious when she hears that her favourite daughter died on the plains of Haima, fighting for _me_!" laughed King Gabe.

Rage filled Percy's mind, but he forced his body to stay still. He knew that if he let his feelings take control in front of the king, he would understand that Annabeth was more to his "step-son" than a simple prisoner of war, and he couldn't let that happen. His nails dug into his palms and Percy felt his blood rolling down his hand.

King Gabe took Percy's silence as an agreement.

"Tomorrow when we will accost, she will go with the other servants and one of by bodyguards so she will not make any attempts to escapes or anything. Now you can leave, I don't want to see you again until tomorrow."

Percy's jaw tightened, but he quickly turned around and furiously walked across the ship to the room he shared with Annabeth. The door slammed open and Percy came running in, an upset look glued to his handsome face. He let himself fall on his bed and put his head in his hands.

"Wow, that was really brutal!" exclaimed his blond friend, still sitting on her bed. But seeing that Percy was way too lost in his anger, she asked in a more gentle tone. "So what did your step-father wanted from you?"

A few minutes passed in silence before his darkened green eyes met her silver gaze. The emotions she read in them struck a powerful blow in her. Annabeth felt herself shiver to the core. He looked so angry and scared, and his eyes looked at her with so much worry in them. He sharply inhaled

"We are both going to be part of the front battalion in the offensive which is going to take place in a few days. We will be in the centre of the combats. But before that, King Gabe is going to show you off at the party in the honour of the titans. And I can't do anything about it! I'm so useless." said Percy with a grimace.

The golden locked teenager was surprised by her raven haired friend. Not by the fact that she was going to be used as a trophy and humiliated in front of all the enemy's lords, she already knew that something like this was going to happen, but the way Percy reacted. He was supposed to not care, to even hate her for being a daughter of Athena, his kingdom enemy, but since she met him, everything he did was to show her more kindness and care than most people she ever encountered. She realized that Percy truly cared for her and she started to understand the stubborn sea green eyed man had slowly but permanently made his way into her heart.

She rose and slowly took Percy's face in her hands, forcing him to look at her.

"Don't dare you dare insult yourself, Perseus Jackson! Don't worry about me, OK? If you care about me, that's all I need. You already protected me a lot more than you should have and accepted me for who I am. How could I ask for more? I knew something like this was going to happen, but it could have being at lot worse, you know?" she murmured with a gentle smile. "Without you I would probably be half dead in a corner of this ship, without anyone I could really rely on. You are my dearest friend Percy, and I could never pay you back for everything you did for me. So stop taking responsibility for everything that is happening to me, it's not your fault."

She rested her forehead against his and closed her eyes. She could feel Percy's breath shaking before he whispered back.

"I just don't want them to hurt you, Annabeth! You deserve so much more than being force to die in a meaningless war! You should be at your home drawing blue prints of those amazing buildings you like so much and learning about things I don't even understand," he told her with a short laugh. "You are not supposed to be here, ok? I wish I could save you but I… I can't."

"Don't be sorry, I can't save you either."

Annabeth felt warm tears going down her pink cheeks and slid her arms around Percy, hugging him as if he was the last person of earth. She could hear his heart beating in his chest and it made her feel a bit better. They were both alive for the moment and that was all that mattered.

 **Sorry I'm a bit late** **Hope you enjoyed it and please Review!**

4


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

The heavy air of the moist earth enveloped Annabeth as she went down the battle ship on which she spent her past one and a half months. She could feel the worried glare of the sea green orbs' teenager who had become her most precious friend. The Athens' princess kept her head high and put on an emotionless mask over her face, but on the inside, her whole world was crumbling.

 _What if I never see him again? Or we get separated during the fighting? Or he is murder before we can find a way to escape? Or, or…_ and so on. Her thoughts were in a huge mess, spiralling around in her mind so that she couldn't think straight anymore, which is really problematic for a daughter of Athena. She had tried to come up with a plan during the journey, but without knowing either how the situation was going to be or in which kind of environment she was going to be exposed to, nothing really structured had come up. But she tried to not lose hope, for both Percy's and her sake.

So here she was, being dragged by her Celestial Bronze chains (which she had to put back on when they arrived at the port) in the muddy street of the south naval port of the Titans, unable to do anything to help her case. The cruel acolyte of King Gabe who was pulling her finally stopped in front of what seem to be a domestic house.

Young women dressed in simple white toga with a metal necklace 'decorating' their neck came in and out, carrying different things such as food or clothes. But when the blond teenager's captor appeared in front of them, the time seemed to stop for them. All the ongoing actions were dropped and the slaves looked at the muscular mountain who had grabbed Annabeth by the hair to make her stand. Annabeth grimaced at the pain but tried to keep a neutral face as possible. None of the terrified watchers seemed to have the courage to move or say anything until one young woman advanced towards the strangers.

She was beautiful, with a tanned skin and brownish hair falling around her graceful features. Her hair was a mess and appeared to have been cut at random lengths but it she had decorated them with a few feathers and braids.

"In which way can we be helpful to you, sir?" she politely pronounced, but Annabeth could hear the underlying hate in her voice.

"Get this brat ready for the feast of tonight. She better be ready because she is King Gabe's prime trophy and she will be a servant during the party. This bitch better be looking her best." He replied while brutally throwing the golden hair princess on the floor. "I will stay here until she is done." And he turned around to go position himself at the front door.

The young adolescent who had the bravery to speak ran to Annabeth's side, who had difficulties getting up after the choc of the collision with the ground and the weight of the chains which restrained her movements.

 _Even if there are other exits in this place, I won't be able to run away with those things,_ thought Annabeth, annoyed by her manacles. The teenage girl helped her up after a bit of trouble and led her to a smaller room, filled with a small table and chair and a wooden cupboard. Her companion turned back to Annabeth with a slight smile.

"I'm sorry for what happened back there, it must be hard for you because you clearly do not look like a slave. Well anyway, I'm Piper and I work here. What's your name?"

Annabeth could see her eyes from her actual position and was surprised that they didn't seem to have one precise color. The shades on her pupils were always changing, going from blue to green to light brown. It was the first time the Athens's princess saw this and found it really interesting.

She snapped back to reality when she realizes Piper was patiently waiting for her to say something.

"I'm Annabeth Chase." Simply answered our heroine, not fully sure yet if she could trust her.

"Wait, Annabeth Chase, like the daughter of King Frederick Chase and the goddess Athena, princess of Athens?" exclaimed the young slave.

"Well yes but how do you know that? We are like thousands of miles from Athens and not a lot of people know my name."

"Oh well because I'm not from here," said Piper with a nostalgic gaze, "I'm actually from Athens but with the war and everything I was captured and sent here to serve as a slave. I've been here for over six months now." A wave of sadness filled piper's kaleidoscope eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry," sincerely said Annabeth, "it isn't too hard?"

"Well most of the lords who stay here are disgusting and vile and the best way to survive is to lay low profile. But it's going to be hard for you and from what I understood; you are going to be part of tonight's banquet, right?"

"Yes." sadly responded Annabeth. But she really hoped that Percy would be there.

"I also have been chosen to be part of the festivities. So I'm also going to be there and I will to my best to help you." Piper said with a gentle smile on her face.

"Well no wonder why they picked you, you are really beautiful."

"Thanks for the compliment but being a daughter of Aphrodite really does help with that."

"Wait, you are also a demigod?" exclaimed Annabeth, with a shocked look on her face. She knew that the kings that live on the island loved to torture to death demigods who weren't be able to fight for them. "But why didn't they kill you? I mean, I know that I'm going to be send to the battle Field tomorrow so that's why I aren't been publically execute but how did you subsisted this long?"

"I guess charm speaking doesn't hurt in my condition." Piper replied. "Well anyway, I should better get you ready if we don't want more trouble than we are already in."

She went around Annabeth and helped her out of the blue tunic she was wearing and gave a white toga made of Lin. It seemed in better conditions that the one Piper was wearing but Annabeth guessed that King Gabe needed her to be in proper clothing to show her to his friends. Her dress went until her ankles and was made in a way it accentuated her natural curves. It had two strips to support the cloth but her shoulders and upper back was bare, exposing her ivory skin. A small belt went around her waist. She was wearing a bit of jewellery on her upper arms and Piper had given her Greek sandals to complete her ensemble. She then did the princess's golden hair and put it in a simple but nice style, letting it partially fall on her shoulders. She applied a bit of make up to get Annabeth's rare eyes to pop out more but decided the young woman didn't needed much, her natural beauty already doing most of the work.

When they were finally done, the sun had started to go down and was now at the horizon line. After a last encouraging smile from Piper, the guard came led her to a huge palace full of light, music and food.

 **Author's Note: Hey everyone! I'm a bit late for updating due to a lot of factors and I'm sorry. I will be quicker next time, promise ;). Thanks for reading and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

The sick smell of alcohol filled Annabeth's nose, who tried to block it out with her hands, but the ties still restricted them, so it wasn't really efficient. In front of her was the gigantic festival room, filled with approximately fifty drunken lords who were laughing, eating and enjoying. Annabeth felt herself shiver when she saw some of the lords brutally drag some of the young female servants and forced them to kiss them or feed them.

It's at this particular moment King Gabe choose to make his appearance noticed and violently grabbed the Athens's princess by the metallic necklace and, with the help of his bodyguards, pulled her to the middle of the chamber. The protesting sounds of Annabeth and the clanging that her Celestial bronze made while she struggled helped to capture the attention of the High Sires. A triumphant smile was plastered over King Gabe's face.

"My dear friends, my dear friends, tomorrow will mark our successful offensive and our domination over these foolish gods and their weak allies!" Gabe declared, supported by the cheerful approving sounds of the other lords, "And tonight I have the chance of being able to present to you, the dear daughter of Athena, the princess of Athens!" As he pronounced these words, one of the bodyguards took Annabeth by the back of the neck and lifted her of the ground, her feet hanging in the air. Her hands went to the necklace, trying to make her suffer less but the attempts failed. Pain coursed through her entire body, but Annabeth restrained herself from crying out. She shut her eyes, trying to ignore the soreness.

"Look at this! Pathetic, isn't she? I can't wait to see Athena's reaction when she will learn her favourite child was killed by her own soldiers!" mocked Gabe. Laughter erupted in the room. Annabeth felt the floor connect with her skin and knock the air out of her lungs. She heard the sound of glass breaking and sharp cutting sensations spread through her back, scarlet warm liquid going down her sides. A cup of brewage was spilled on her back, making the pain double.

As Annabeth opened her eyes, her gaze met with an angry green sea one. The young woman could recognize Percy's eyes anywhere and what she could distinguish in his brilliant green eyes worried her. She could see all the hate against Gabe through his eyes, looking similar to a violent hurricane at sea. But the blonde teenager send him a pleading look to not try to interfere, knowing he would suffer the same fate if did.

Percy was at the back of the room, four guards restraining him by the arms. He was screaming something but Annabeth couldn't distinguish what he said. His normally peaceful and relaxed features were tense with wrath and worry. Another shock came, hitting her head his time, making her head dizzy. The sounds were confused around her and she was trapped in a tornado of colour and shapes, everything mixed up.

Annabeth tried to push herself up only to be immediately brought down by kicks. The sound of laughter and mocking surrounded her. A painful burning sensation spread through her limbs and she passed out.

When her eyes opened themselves again, Percy and Piper were bent down by her side, Percy slowly making her drink a bit of nectar and eat ambrosia (Annabeth was still too dizzy to wonder where he got it) and Piper taking out, with precaution, the pieces of glass which had entered her skin. The precious golden liquid felt like honey on her tongue and Annabeth could already feel her skin healing and the bruises fading.

"Percy?" weakly asked the still slightly dizzy blond woman.

"I'm here, don't worry, everything is going to be ok, Annabeth, you just need to rest." murmured Percy, lightly grabbing her hand. His captivating green-aquamarine eyes were filled with distress. A worried frown was plastered on his handsome features. He rubbed in circle on the back of her hand, trying to be as comforting as possible.

Then Annabeth heard the sound of shouting and realized King Gabe was ordering Percy and Piper to stay out this. Piper unwillingly started to get up and was violently pushed away, some lord screaming at her to get back to work. Percy, for his part, didn't move the slightest. Annabeth realizing the danger in which the young man was putting himself in if he didn't obey.

"Please, Percy, let me here and go back enjoying the party, I will take care of myself." plead Annabeth as she slowly sat, not wanting Percy to suffer on her account.

"What? You want me to enjoy this stupid celebration while you get bottles smacked on your head!? No you can't ask me to do that Annabeth, I won't do it."

"Do as I say, Seaweed Brain!" ordered firmly the Athens' warrior, a determinate look in her stormy grey eyes, silently pleading for him to leave.

"Yeah, don't worry you little brat, I won't hurt your precious, insignificant Annie, I still need her to be in form for tomorrow! It will be more fun to see her die on a battle field full of monsters!" said King Gabe with a sadistic tone. "So now let her serve my dear allies and get out of my way if you don't want to suffer." Percy slowly started to back up and gave one last worried glare in Annabeth's direction before walking to a corner of the room, as far as possible from the other guests.

Annabeth let out a sigh of relief she didn't notice she was holding. At least Percy was safe for the moment. A platter transporting beers and other kinds of brewage was put in her hands and she was pushed into the celebration chamber, being called from one end of the room to another, beckoned by awful names and spat at.

The evening slowly passed in the same way, regularly some lords sending her bottles or pushing her to the ground. Athena's daughter would stay still until they were done humiliating her. Annabeth was kept busy until King Gabe decided it was enough and ordered her to go back to the slave house with the other servants.

As she enters the tiny room she was supposed to sleep in with Piper, an idea made its way through her mind. 'Why not?'She thought, 'I might die tomorrow.'

She turned around to face her brown haired friend who was getting ready to sleep.

"Piper?" she slowly asked, "do you think you could help me getting into the palace?"

2


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Not so far away from the slave house where Annabeth was supposed to be staying, an angry raven-haired teenager was resting in a guest room of the palace. Percy was moving restlessly in his sheets as he tried to find sleep, but the worry and hate hadn't let go of him yet.

Thoughts of Annabeth were going round and round through his mind, and just the image of her lying on the floor going through the beatings of that evening gave him a desire to murder. If he hadn't see the way her stormy-grey eyes pleaded him not to interfere, he would surely have killed most of the men in the room.

He had felt his anger boil in his body and the liquids in the room responding to his emotions. He had a hard time trying to calm himself and not make all the drinks in the room blow up. He was actually surprised that no one saw how the red liquids would start to shake and slowly curled around the wrists of the holders, but they were far too interested in enjoying, watching Annabeth getting harmed and hurt, to notice.

The thought of the golden locked woman tightened his heart. He slowly passed from his revolted state of mind to a more relaxed one. He thought about how her beautiful hair curled around her face and nicely complimented her stormy eyes and her toned skin. He loved the way she laughed and how her smile brightened everything around her. He loved how smart she was, always bringing the best of him out. He loved how her eyes lightened with determination in a fight or how cute she looked when she was dreaming. He loved the way her hair always smelled nicely, like lemon mixed with raspberry and how her full lips always had this beautiful pinkish colour.

Percy could spend hours and hours thinking of all her qualities without getting bored of it. She was the light he always waited for, lurking his shadows away. Since he was born, he never felt connected to someone like this, not even to his mother. After a few more moments, Percy finally started to drift towards the gentle embrace of sleep.

Just moments after Percy had fallen into a light slumber, he was woken up by the creaking sound of the door opening. A ray of light crossed the room before disappearing again as the door closed. He heard light steps on the floor, becoming louder as they became closer. Percy slowly reached out for his sword, his eyes still closed.

The raven-haired teenager continued to pretend he was asleep, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. As the unknown person was finally in his reach, he grabbed his arm and sent him on the bed. In a blink, Percy quickly jumped on the intruder, blocking any attempts of fighting back.

With his legs on both sides of the person, not letting him use his arms or legs, Percy put his weapon on the neck of the stranger before suddenly stopping. The intruder looked at him with stormy grey eyes full of surprise, her golden hair spread in a crown around her face. Percy could recognize her features anywhere, even in the darkness of this room. Annabeth.

"I see you still have pretty good reflexes." She murmured, trying to lighten the mood.

"Annabeth, you scared me! What are you doing here?" whispered back Percy, "How did you get here without getting caught?"

"Well my new friend Piper happens to know this place very well and with a bit a discretion, I made it here." She answered. "Now can you get off of me?"

"No."

The tension of the instant gone, Percy had a huge grin on his face and his eyes were filled with a sparkle of mischief. Even if he would never admit it to her, he was really happy that she was here and would use it to his greater benefit. Annabeth looked at him with a perplexed look before bursting out in laughter, Percy's hands tinkling her stomach.

"So, Annabeth, I didn't know that the princess of Athens was ticklish," teased the sea-green-eyed teenager with an amused smile.

"Stoopp… Stop Percy, please stop this!" laughed the blond girl, her body moving under Percy's weight, trying to free herself from the sweet torture.

"This is my payback for scaring me and entering without telling me. I won't stop until you apologize!"

Annabeth had hard time breathing. Her sides ached from the laughing and her cheeks were cherry red. 'She looks adorable when she laughs,' Percy commented to himself.

"Never!" she answered between breaths, her eyes still closed.

She helplessly tried to push him back with her hands but her efforts were useless. Percy, amused by her tiny attempt of resistance, stopped tickling her sides. Annabeth let out a sigh of relief but was cut short by Percy's hands grabbing her wrists, blocking them on each side of her head. The blonde teenager looked at the raven-haired boy with surprised eyes.

"Still not giving up?" asked Percy, with a huge grin, although he already knew the answer.

"No." Annabeth whispered back, her grey eyes looking straight into his sea green ones.

"Well, too bad for you then." said Percy as he leaned towards her, his lips lightly touching hers. Just a light peck but it was enough for the blond girl to understand his intentions. So, without thinking too long, Annabeth responded by capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

An explosion of emotions went straight through the two teens. Confusion… _worry_ , but all those fears vanished in a matter of seconds, letting place to a much stronger feeling. The kiss had a taste of lemon with a light touch of sea, but Annabeth didn't have time to wonder about it before letting herself drown in Percy's soft lips. To her, nothing ever tasted better than this moment.

Percy slowly let go of his grip on her wrists and Annabeth used this opportunity to switch positions. In a precise movement, she made Percy fall to his side and quickly climbed on him, not that Percy was complaining.

She stared intensely at Percy, admiring his soft raven hair which always seemed to be in a mess, his sun-kissed skin, his sparking eyes which looked like they held the whole ocean within them and his beautiful, wonderful smile.

"Liking what you see?" teased Percy with an awesome grin.

Annabeth blushed lightly before answering his grin. She bent forwards to Percy's ear and murmured:

"Actually I really do."

Percy laughed lightly before Annabeth recaptured his lips. Her eyes immediately closed and a warm and pleasant feeling spread through her body. She slowly tangled her fingers in his delicate raven hair while his hands made their way to her waist. She could hear his heart beat in his chest at the same frenetic speed as hers.

Annabeth was the first one to break the kiss, having lost all of the oxygen once held within her lungs. She dropped her cheek on his chest, his salty smell enveloping her. Percy's arm warped around her in a protective hug, keeping her close to him. Then he rolled to his side to let Annabeth find a more comfortable and suitable position to sleep. Annabeth wrapped the sheets around them both.

"Percy… what do you think will happen tomorrow?" Annabeth asked, hesitantly.

Percy let out a sigh before answering.

"I don't know Annabeth, but I promise you that I will do everything in my power to protect you the best I can, even if it means giving my life to save yours."

Annabeth quickly sat up, the sudden movement surprising Percy. She looked straight into his eyes.

"No Percy, don't you _dare_ say that! I would never want you to get yourself killed in order to protect me. How would I be able to live with myself knowing you died for me? I'm also a warrior and it's my duty to protect you and myself on the battlefield. If you die, I die with you."

Now it was Percy's turn to stand up.

"Annabeth you don't understand. This is the first time I've _ever_ such strong feelings towards someone. All my life I waited for something to change, and the change, the light I _yearned_ for, is you. I can't live without you Annabeth, I don't think I would be able to continue being happy let alone be able continue _living_ if you are killed tomorrow."

"Neither can I!"

Tension filled the room, both teenagers staring intensely at the other, green ocean clashing against stormy grey. Percy broke the glaring contest first, letting out a sigh of defeat and brought back Annabeth in a tight embrace before murmuring to her:

"Well I guess we will just both have to survive tomorrow and find a way out."

 **Hey hey people ... I'm so sorry for the delay but let's just say that different reasons did that I kind of had a writer block ( or something like -_- ) due to school work and my personal life is really messy right now, doing the roller coaster all the time. Sooo, yeah... but the good point is that I'm trying again and it's the most important thing, right?**

 **Anyway, I'm not a birth Anglophone so I'm gonna to take the Cambridge Advanced Exams (CAE ) at my school and one of the parts of the exam is writing so I've decided to start writing again to train myself and because I really enjoy it. :)**

 **In brief, I'm back ( normally ) ;)**

 **PS: A huge thanks to my bestfriend for helping me getting back on tracks and for correcting my bad grammar and everything ^^**

 **PLEASE, JUST LEAVE A LITTLE** **REVIEW** **TO LET ME KNOW THAT YOU'RE THINKING OF THE STORY, THAT WILL BE SO WONDERFUL, THANKS :)**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **V**


End file.
